Sick
by melissaadams22
Summary: Lucas is puking, but the question is, on who? PG- Not for those with weak stomachs!


Hi everyone, below is a new story that was tossing around in my head.  Let me know what you think.  Melissa.  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine, never have been never will be…  
  
*****************************  
  
Sick  
  
BY: MELISSA ADAMS  
  
Lucas leaned over the microscope he was looking through when suddenly his stomach rumbled and turned, 'Hmmm, maybe I'm hungry.'  He got up and headed for the mess hall.  He went in and grabbed a light lunch; tomato soup, ham sandwich and a coke.  Picking up his train he found a table in the corner.  Just as he sat down he caught sight of Lt. Ben Krieg enter the room.  He smiled and waved Ben over and the Lt came and sat down.  "Hey Luke, how goes it my man?"  
  
Taking a drink of his coke he said, "Not bad, just stopped to grab a little lunch.  What's up with you Ben?"  
  
The older man winked at him and said, "Let me tell you about this shipment of Alliance flame stones I got coming in."  
  
For the next hour the two made pleasant conversation when Lucas' stomach again rumbled and twisted.  He also felt a little achy but wasn't sure why, 'I must be working too hard'.  He rose and told Ben he was going down to the moonpool to play with Darwin a little.  Ben rose and said, "I just got off duty Luke, what say I come down to and we'll show fish face what it means to play?"  
  
Lucas nodded and both of them picked up their trays and headed for the moonpool.  After arriving and changing into a couple wetsuits they slipped into the water and began to play "basketball" with the dolphin.  They hadn't been at it more than a few minutes when all of a sudden Darwin swam up and hit Lucas right in the stomach.  As he double over he could feel the beginnings of a very unpleasant experience.  Unfortunately Ben arrived right in front of him and was just about to ask if he was okay when Lucas exploded and puked all over him.  
  
As Lucas began to compose himself he shot a look over at the Lt standing there with a very bemused look on his face covered in several remnants of Lucas' lunch from earlier.  "Aw yuck kid.  Couldn't you have turned your head or something?  Aw man, this is disgusting."  
  
The teen tried to hide his smile and said, "I'm sorry Ben, really I am.  Darwin hit me in the stomach and I just couldn't wait anymore.  Are you okay?"  
  
Ben climbed out of the moonpool and grabbed a towel, "Yeah I'm fine but boy are you gonna get it when I get cleaned up for this one kid.  I can't believe you threw up on me Luke."  He continued mumbling to himself as he headed for his quarters and a clean set of clothes.  
  
Lucas was laughing to himself when he noticed Darwin swimming close by, "Ben not play.  Why?"  The teen swam over and picked up the ball and said, "He just got tired fish face.  Now let's see if you can catch me."  He swam away with Darwin close on his heels.  A few minutes later Lucas heard his PAL chirping.  He threw the ball and swam to the edge of the pool and grabbed it.  "Yeah."  
  
"Lucas we've blown a couple circuits up here on the bridge, can you come and check it out for us?" Commander Ford asked.  
  
Sighing Lucas said, "Sure thing Commander.  Just let me grab a change and I'll be right there."  
  
"Thanks Lucas.  Ford out."  
  
Lucas placed the PAL back on the stool and hauled himself up on the side of the moonpool when he felt his stomach churn again.  As he prepared to get sick again he thought, 'Well at least Ben's not in front of me again.'  Suddenly there was Darwin asking why Lucas was leaving.  The young man looked down and said, "Darwin you might want to..." before he could say anymore he again threw up and this time right on Darwin.  He watched the dolphin quietly for a moment why he waited for his stomach to settle when suddenly he heard, "Lucas bad food" and was sprayed in the face with a stream of water containing several small pieces of something, although at this moment he didn't care to know what.  As Darwin swam away Lucas said a tired, "I'm sorry Darwin."  
  
He sat still for a couple minutes and debated about whether or not to go see the doc but if he did that and she found out he had thrown up twice already she'd keep him in Medbay and make him stay in bed for days.  Not counting the forthcoming "Lucas you should have come in sooner" lecture.  He thought maybe it was just something he ate or simple overwork.  Getting up slowly his stomach had decided to stay where it was so a trip to Medbay would be unwarranted anyway.  Nodding he grabbed his towel and headed to change clothes.  
  
Several minutes later he arrived on the bridge and was greeted by a frowning Nathan Bridger.  "Hey Cap what's up?"  
  
"Lucas we blew a couple fuses under the Commander's station.  Can you change them real quick?  I've got all the rest of the shift monitoring incoming data."  
  
"Sure thing Cap."  He reached over and grabbed the fuses and the tools from table where they had been placed and dropped to his knees.  He pulled the access panel off and lay down under the console.  It didn't take Lucas more than a couple seconds to change the fuses but his stomach was acting up again.  Hurrying up he quickly replaced the access panel and decided to lie down for a while, maybe that would quiet his stomach some.  Rising he reached around the Commander to place the tools back on the table when without warning he threw up in the Commander's lap.  Ford jumped up like someone had placed a stick of dynamite under his chair.  "Aw Lucas God.  I can't believe you did that."  
  
Nathan came rushing over and said, "What's wrong?"  He quickly took in the scene.  There stood his executive officer with a large wet spot of throw up all over the lower half of his uniform and his face between being really angry and trying hard not to laugh at his own peril.  A few inches away stood a very unsure and shaky teen with his hair plastered to his forehead from sweating and slowly wiping his mouth with his shirtsleeve from where he had obviously just lost his cookies on the Commander.  "Commander, Lucas are you two all right?"  
  
Ford spoke up first and said, "I'm fine sir, but I would like permission to go grab a shower and change my uniform."  
  
Nathan only nodded and tried to hide the small smile appearing on his face from his officer and crew.  Ford nodded and shot a suspicious look at the teen, as though he thought he might have done it on purpose.  As he turned to head off the bridge he heard Lucas say, "I'm really very sorry Commander."  
  
Ford never said a word but shot looks of pure displeasure at the crew on the bridge that were snickering at him as he left.  After he was gone everyone was back to paying attention to the obviously sick teen.  Nathan could tell Lucas was not comfortable, despite not feeling well.  He raised his voice and said, "Everyone back to work."  The crew scrambled back to what they were doing and Nathan came over and gripped the teen under the arm.  "Let's get you back to your quarters.  Commander Hitchcock you have the bridge."  
  
Katie smiled to herself but said, "Aye sir" as Lucas and Bridger shuffled past.  Bridger settled the teen on the MagLev and ordered it to Lucas' quarters and sat down beside him.  He noticed how pale and tired the young man looked and was worried, he'd call Kris the minute they got to his quarters.  Suddenly before he knew what was happening Lucas was leaned forward over him throwing up in his lap.  He couldn't rise because the ride was still moving but he tried to slide a little away from the teen, although the damage had already been done.  The sick teen sat up and said with somewhat of a smile, "I'm sorry Cap, I didn't mean to do it on you."  
  
Nathan couldn't help but smile although he said, "That's all right Lucas, but maybe you could turn your head the other way in the future huh?  I mean I understand you can't help it but you can't keep throwing up on the entire crew."  
  
Lucas nodded and said, "You're only the fourth Cap."  
  
As the MagLev stopped and Nathan came over to help the teen up he asked, "What do you mean the fourth?"  
  
The pair made their way to the teen's quarters as he said, "Oh Ben was first, then Darwin, then Commander Ford and now you.  It has been a really miserable day."  
  
"I can imagine.  Here we are."  They stepped into the room, which looked like a tornado needed to go through it so you could say it only looked like a disaster area.  The Captain helped the teen over to bed and lay him down before grabbing his PAL and paging Kristin.  "Yes Nathan."  
  
"Kris can you stop by Lucas' quarters and bring your med-kit with you."  
  
"Sure Nathan, I'll be right there."  
  
He thanked the doctor and slid the PAL back in his pocket.  Wading through pairs of jeans he came over and looked down at the sick teen.  His eyes were closed and his hair was even more plastered to his forehead.  "Lucas are you okay?"  
  
The young man opened his eyes and said, "Yeah, there's only 3 of you standing there, it used to be 5."  
  
Nathan smiled and said, "Well I'm glad to hear I'm a set.  Anyway Kristin is on her way down and I'm going to leave for just a couple minutes to grab a uniform.  I'll be back okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll still be here; unfortunately."  
  
The Captain made his exit and it wasn't more than a couple minutes before Lucas heard a light knock at the hatch.  He managed to croak out a weak "Come in" before his brain started to protest and made him shut up.  
  
Kristin quietly entered Lucas' room and was instantly shocked how he could possible make such a big mess in so little a space.  She looked over and found the teen on the bed and looking awful.  Quickly she came over and sat down gently beside him.  Setting her bag down she placed one of her hands gently along the boy's cheek and found him with a definite fever.  Gently his eyes fluttered open and she smiled down at him.  "Hi doc."  
  
"Hi yourself Lucas.  You look awful you know."  
  
He gave a slight nod and Kristin noticed how dilated his pupils were.  "What's wrong Lucas?  And I mean everything young man."  
  
Slowly he related the tail of throwing up on Ben, Darwin, Ford and the Captain, and to the doctors credit she only smiled a couple of times.  Once the story was done with he asked the obvious question, "What's wrong with me doc?"  
  
Getting in her bag she grabbed her stethoscope and answered him, "You're stubborn.  Why didn't you come down and see me after you threw up on Ben for heaven's sake?"  
  
"Didn't think I was sick, just tired."  
  
As she pulled up his shirt she said, "Remind me never to get your medical opinion on anything.  Now hush while I listen."  
  
She listened to the teens' chest and stomach for several minutes and then watched his face for reactions as she pushed gently on his abdomen in several places.  Receiving the appropriate replies she said, "Well Lucas you have a very nice case of the flu that was going around on our last shore leave."  
  
The teen only rolled his eyes and said, "How bad?"  
  
Kristin smiled and reached out to brush the hair off his face, "Well the throwing up should only last a couple days, off and on but you have guaranteed yourself at least 72 hours in bed."  
  
"Doc I can't stay in bed for 3 days, I'll be bored stiff."  
  
She again reached down into her bag and said, "Well you will stay in bed that long young man, the only choice is whether you're going to be good and stay in your room or am I going to have to lock you in Medbay?"  
  
Lucas knew it was pointless to argue with her about it, he knew that even if he did get out of bed when she said he could that she'd be watching him for days after.  "In my room I guess" he replied sullenly.  
  
"Good answer.  Now I'm going to give you something that should help quiet your stomach some but if you keep throwing up like you did today I may have to hook you up to an IV to keep you hydrated."  
  
He only sighed again and resigned himself to the inevitable.  As he closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep he thought about the looks on his friends faces when he did actually throw up on them. 


End file.
